


Operation Cordyn!

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Body Worship, Cor's Abs, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Pie, Pining, Silly, Uncle Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ardyn is hopelessly head over heels for Cor. So he develops a plan to show Cor how he feels. It doesn't go exactly as planned.Also featuring flustered!Ignis, silly glaives, bad puns, ABS, and all-around ridonkulousness.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Operation Cordyn!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this, TheDarkestDandelion! I'll have you know that you and your awesome AU converted me into a Cordyn shipper, so I really wanted to write some Cordyn for you ^^ Plus, some Promnis since I think you like that, too?
> 
> Note before we begin: This fic is an Alternate Universe, with Ardyn living in Insomnia and being "Super-Great-Uncle" to Regis and Noctis. Don't worry too much about the specific details; they're not brought up. As for ages of characters, I imagine everyone being the same age as they are in-game or 1-2 years younger.
> 
> With that out of the way, Happy Birthday Ardyn!

Noctis couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. The night sky was clear, and the temperature was cool. He sunk further into his hammock, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle waves of the ocean. Most excellent conditions for taking a nice, long-

**“Noctis! Noctis! Wake up!”**

The night sky lit up far too bright, and the hammock shook too hard. Noctis squeezed his eyelids. ‘No, no! Let me stay!’

**“Dearest nephew! Please! It’s the most serious of emergencies!”**

Noctis’s eyes flipped open, finding himself back in his bed and being shaken by the shoulders. With the lights turned on, he could clearly see it was his super-great uncle Ardyn doing the shaking, a look of desperation on his face.

“Ardyn… stop…” Noctis groaned, loosely smacking at Ardyn’s arms. “W-why are you…?”

“I informed you, my dearest nephew.” Ardyn removed his hands, straightening and placing one over his heart. “There is a crisis!”

“Crisis?” Noctis felt jolted and sat up immediately. “Is there something wrong with Dad?”

“No, this has nothing to do with your dear dad.”

“Then leave me alone.” Noctis turned back to his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Now if he could just return to that hammock in his dream…

Ardyn pulled the covers right off of the bed and threw them on the floor, earning a hiss from Noctis. “Dearest nephew, such awful behavior! Refusing to help your dear, old uncle. And this hissing? Most unbefitting of a prince!”

“What’s awful is waking someone up at…” Noctis reached for his phone on the nightstand. “3am!? What is so important you need to wake me up at 3am!?”

“I’m so distraught!” Ardyn fell into Noctis’s beanbag chair, bringing a hand across his forehead and another on his chest.

Noctis glared at Ardyn, gesturing to his uncovered bed. “ _You’re_ the one who’s distraught?”

“Yes, exactly! Oh, dear Noctis!” Ardyn sat up, bringing both arms out. “I’m hopelessly in love with Cor Leonis, and I don’t know what to do!”

Noctis deadpanned. “…seriously?”

“Of course I’m serious!” Ardyn stood up and began pacing, making wild gestures with his hands. “I can’t help but feel for the Marshal. He’s so strong, so dedicated, so brave. Just the thought of being around him sets my heart a flutter!” Ardyn sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Noctis breathed heavily in. “And you felt the need to tell me this at 3am in the morning?”

“I can’t sleep!” Ardyn rushed back to Noctis’s side, taking one of Noctis’s hands into both of his. "Dearest nephew! Please, aid me! What am I to do?”

Noctis twitched. “Shouldn’t you ask my dad? He’s the one who’s actually been in a relationship.”

“…he kicked me out of the Citadel for the night.”

Noctis felt very tempted to kick Ardyn out of his apartment as well, but something about Ardyn’s face made Noctis stop. He had never see his super-great-uncle look so hopeless, the way he was pouting and squeezing his hands. Noctis sighed.

“All right, I’ll help. But not now. Tomorrow, after I wake up.”

Ardyn’s face instantly lit up, dropping Noctis’s hand so he could embrace his nephew. “Oh, thank you, thank you! You are truly the most superb nephew any uncle could ask for!”

“Yeah, I know, thanks,” Noctis responded, patting Ardyn’s back. “Now please leave my room so I can sleep.”

“Oh?” Ardyn pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. “Could I not sleep here with you?”

“…there’s a couch in the living room.”

“Dear Noctis, think of your poor uncle! After such distress, don’t you believe he deserves the cuddles?”

Noctis summoned the Engine Blade.

“All right, all right, I’ll use the couch,” Ardyn said, bringing up his hands and backing quickly away from the bed. “You and your father… always so moody after being woken up.”

***

It was around noon when Noctis stumbled out of his room. He could smell something delicious, and his suspicions were confirmed when he entered the living room, seeing Ignis preparing a meal in the kitchen area. Ardyn was at the table, smiling as he noticed Noctis enter.

“Goodest day to you, nephew!” Ardyn tipped his hat. “How did you sleep?”

Noctis plopped down on the chair across from Ardyn. “I would have slept better if someone didn’t barge into my room in the middle of the night.”

Ardyn dropped his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “Noctis, do not lie to me! It was 3am, not the middle of the night!”

Noctis groaned and dropped his face on the table.

“I’m glad to see you are finally awake, Noctis,” Ignis said, mixing up the chicken and eggs in the skillet. “Now would you mind explaining to me why I found His Grace sprawled on the couch this morning? He refused to say a word to me about it until you were here.”

“As if I would start without my dear nephew!”

Noctis lifted his head and looked back to Ignis. “Ardyn has love problems.”

Ignis stopped stirring for a moment and then resumed. “Love problems, you say?”

“Yes, I’m completely enamored with Cor!” Ardyn announced. “But alas, he remains oblivious!”

“I, I see…” Ignis responded, stirring a little faster.

“Hmmm?” Ardyn brought a hand to his chin. “Do you know of the feeling, Scientia?”

“…I can’t say that I do…”

Noctis smirked. “What about a certain blonde that loves to take photos?”

Ignis slipped his cooking chopsticks, sending some chicken and egg out of the frying pan and splattering onto his apron. Noctis chuckled as Ignis scrambled for a paper towel. Ardyn cleared his throat.

“Nephew, let’s not forget, this is about me and Cor. How can I inform Cor of my amorous feelings? How am I to make Cordyn a reality?”

Noctis blinked. “Cordyn?”

“I combined mine and Cor’s names,” Ardyn explained, bringing together his index fingers. “Isn’t that simply adorable?”

“Your Grace, if I may make a suggestion?” Ignis said, reaching for bowls in an upper cabinet. “Why not be straight-forward and tell him? I often find honestly to be the best policy.”

Noctis snorted. “Just how like you’re honest with Prompto?”

What followed was a gasp, shattered glass, and a muttered apology.

Ardyn sighed. “I’m afraid telling him directly is not an option. I did try, but…”

“What, Uncle?”

“Well…”

*** _Flashback_ ***

Ardyn’s hand hovered above the door handle. He took a deep breath, grabbed the handle, turned it, and pushed the door open.

“Marshal Leonis? Are you here? I’d like a word with-“

Ardyn cut off mid-sentence, frozen. There, in front of him, was Cor Leonis. He was practicing with his katana, his back to Ardyn. But he. Was. Topless.

“Your Grace.”

Cor turned around slowly, Ardyn sucking in air. He took in every detail: well-toned biceps and triceps, broad shoulders, firm chest. But the most impressive were Cor’s washboard abs. Perfectly defined and sculpted, glistening brilliantly with sweat. Ardyn’s eyes widened as Cor approached, abs rippling.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Cor stated, stopping right in front of Ardyn. “I had a question regarding the Crownsguard.”

“Uh-huh,” Ardyn choked out, voice sounding a bit higher than usually.

Ardyn could barely process Cor’s request for additional trainings, not when he was merely inches from the glorious 6-pack. Just how rock-hard could they be…

“… Grace? Your Grace? Is that acceptable?”

“Ab…ab…” Ardyn stammered, but then quickly shook it off. “Ab-solutely! That is most acceptable, Marshal Leonis!”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I shall inform the Crownsguard.”

Cor gave a bow and left. Ardyn lingered on him until he left the room. Then, he fell to the floor in a heavy sigh.

*** _End flashback_ ***

“Ab-solutely?” Noctis was stifling a laugh.

“Quiet, Nephew! You weren’t there! You didn’t see…” Ardyn rested his cheek on his hand, his eyes getting that dreamy look again.

Noctis puffed up his chest. “Well, you know, I have an 8-pack.”

“Noctis!” Ignis glared from the kitchen, scooping rice into bowls. “Enough with that! Everyone knows you photo-shopped that image of you and His Majesty! And he wasn’t happy about that.”

Noctis gave a lop-sided grin. “Just like you’re not happy that you’re not dating Prompto?”

Rice went flying out of the rice-paddle all the way to front door. Ignis muttered another apology and paced to the rice, his face a deep scarlet.

“Back on topic, Nephew!” Ardyn tapped the table a few times to regain his attention. “The point is I am unable to simply tell him, lest I get distracted by his beautiful physique. Therefore, I’m in dire need of a plan to inform the Marshal of my feelings!”

“All right, all right,” Noctis said, turning back to Ardyn.

Ardyn smiled. "Excellent! Let us begin: Operation Cordyn!"

***

One week had past since that afternoon Ardyn and Noctis spent plotting ‘Operation Cordyn’. But after much prepping, the day of execution had arrived.

Ignis could hardly believe he had decided to go along with the scheme. But His Grace, though eccentric, had been kind enough to him over the years, and Ignis’s part was simple enough: stay in the Citadel lobby, stop Cor when he enters the lobby, send Cor to the outdoor training area, and inform Noctis.

Ignis unlocked his phone, verifying the message was prepared to be sent. As ridiculous as this plan was, he would carry out his part, efficiently and effectively. After all, he was Ignis Scientia, the most dependable, composed, and-

“Oh hey, Igster!”

Ignis nearly dropped his phone but maintained a tight grip. “Prompto?” He whipped around, holding the phone behind his back, seeing the blonde before him.

Prompto grinned, producing the most adorable dimples on his cheeks, and strode up to Ignis.

“Wha-what brings you here?”

“Crownsguard training,” Prompto stated as-matter-of-factly. “Whatcha up to?”

“Ah, noth-nothing much. Just waiting for someone.”

Prompto leaned in closer, his beautiful ocean eyes looking concerned. “Hey, are you all right? You look a little flushed.”

“I… I…” Ignis was finding it hard to concentrate when Prompto’s face was so close, he could nearly count Prompto’s freckles. Those adorable, precious freckles.

“Hmmm.” Prompto pressed the back of his hand to Ignis’s forehead. “I think you’re burning up a little, Iggy. Wanna lie down?”

Ignis’s heart was beating as fast as a jack hammer. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep cool and calm-

His phone vibrated.

Ignis opened his eyes and checked his phone.

The message had been sent. And Noctis had replied.

Ignis must have been holding the phone so tight that he accidentally hit the send button.

Oh no.

Ignis moved away from Prompto’s hand and frantically looked around the lobby. Did Cor ever enter? Leave? Where was he!?

“Sorry, Prompto, I have to go!” Ignis started heading towards the exit, also beginning to type out another message to Noctis.

“Wait, Ignis!” Prompto grabbed Ignis’s wrist before he got too far. Ignis, shocked and flustered, threw his free hand up. Unfortunately, that hand held the phone. Unfortunately, that hand also lost its grip on the phone. Unfortunately, that phone landed right into the fountain of the lobby. Ignis’s stomach dropped.

“Oh no! Your phone! I’ll get it and fix it!”

Ignis could only stare as Prompto ran to the fountain.

So much for being Ignis Scientia.

***

Noctis cupped his hands and called out, “All right, glaives! Cor will be here any moment! Get those pies ready!”

Crowe grabbed a couple of pies from the table and held them out to Luche and Tredd.

“Remind me again why we’re holding pies?” Luche asked, accepting the pie.

“Because Ardyn is PIEnning for Cor,” Crowe explained.

Luche nodded his head a few times, looked at the pie, looked at Tredd, and then looked back at Crowe. “How much are we getting paid for this?”

“Not enough.”

Crowe turned on her heel to pick up a pie for herself and then made her way to her friends. She was not prepared.

“Nyx! What the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m balancing pies!”

Nyx was indeed balancing cream pies on his body, across his outstretched arms, on his shoulders, and on his head. Pelna and Libertus were at his sides, placing said pies.

Crowe placed a hand on her hip, holding the pie with the other. “You’re an idiot.”

“Nah, you’re just jealous that you can’t be a pie-balancing hero like me.” Nyx glanced at Pelna. “I think I can fit another on my arm. Can you do the honors?”

“Sure thing, hero!” Pelna complied, laughing as he placed the next pie.

“Is everyone-whoa! Awesome!” Noctis gawked, approaching from Crowe’s side.

Nyx grinned. “See? Even His Highness is impressed!”

Crowe rolled her eyes.

“I got another one,” Libertus said, holding up the pie. “However, I think you’re running out of room, Nyx.”

“Let’s balance it on my leg,” Nyx said, lifting up one leg, bending it at the knee.

Crowe nudged Noctis. “Shouldn’t we be preparing for Cor?”

“Eh, I think it can wait. This takes precedence.”

Crowe sighed. She really needed some girlfriends.

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?”

The sudden voice from behind Nyx caused him to jump, sending the pies flying behind him. He turned around to see the owner of the voice and the victim to the pies: Captain Titus Drautos.

“Captain!” Nyx gave a salute, followed by the rest of the surrounding Kingsglaive.

Titus spit cream out of his mouth. “Ulric, would you care to explain to me where I am covered in cream pies?”

Nyx waited a few beats. Then, keeping a straight face, he said, “Because I am PIEnning for you, Captain!”

Libertus and Pelna stifled a chuckle. Crowe stifled a groan. Noctis didn’t stifle anything and burst out laughing.

Titus glared as best he could through the cream. “ULRIC!”

Nyx grimaced, turned around, and threw his kukris, warping away. He went too quickly to notice he warped right through a group of balloons, cutting the strings lose and sending the balloons into the air.

Noctis immediately stopped laughing. “Uh-oh.”

Crowe watched as Captain Drautos warped after Nyx, the start of some odd mouse-and-cat chase.

She definitely didn’t get paid enough.

***

Ardyn’s heart soared as he watched the balloons soar from the throne room window. The last part of the ‘Operation Cordyn’ was in motion: After learning that someone was PIEnning for him (Ardyn’s own brilliant pun), Cor would be led here, to the throne room. Ardyn slid down the banister and faced the throne at the bottom of the steps. The room was decorated with dozens upon dozens of balloons and streamers, covering the walls and ceiling. And right above the throne was a big sign that read “CORDYN” in bright, sparkly letters.

Ardyn waited for what felt like an eternity, until the door behind him finally opened. Ardyn closed his eyes, took a deep breath, turned around slowly, and began to sing:

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you_

Upon singing the last line, he opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the lovely face of the Marshal.

Instead, he got the stunned face of his older nephew.

“Regis!”

“Ardyn.”

The two stared at each other for a good minute.

Finally, Regis brought a hand to his temple. “You think I would be used to these antics by now.”

Ardyn gave a tight smile and weak chuckle.

***

“Dreadful! Absolutely dreadful!”

After cleaning up the throne room, Ardyn retired to one of the Citadel’s gardens, sitting on a bench with his hands in his head. Noctis sat next to him, rubbing his back, while Prompto and Ignis (who was holding a plastic bag with his phone and rice inside) stood to the side.

“Come on, Uncle, we’ll find another way,” Noctis consoled. “Just because this plan failed, doesn’t mean it’s hopeless.”

“Oh, I wish I could believe you,” Ardyn lamented, face still in his hands, “but if a plan as brilliant as ‘Operation Cordyn’ proved unsuccessful, what chance do I have?”

“It wasn’t-“ Ignis began, but immediately stopped after Noctis gave him a look.

“Your Grace!”

The four heads shot up in the direction of the voice. It was Cor, walking up briskly to Ardyn.

“My apologies, Your Grace. But there is something I must tell you that requires your immediate attention. May I trouble you now?”

An uneasiness grew in Ardyn’s stomach. Nonetheless, he stood up. “Very well. What ever is the matter, Marshal.”

Cor looked at Ardyn, as serious as ever. Then, he said, “I would like to ask you out on a date.”

Ardyn’s heart stopped. “Pa-pardon?”

Cor continued, straight-forward as always, “Truth be told, for some time now, I have had quite strong feelings for you. Your enthusiasm is admirable, as is your devotion to your family. You’re not afraid to be who you truly are, and I greatly respect that. It would be my honor to treat you out to dinner and if I could accept the role as your significant other.”

It took Ardyn’s entire will to not drop his jaw to the ground.

“Furthermore, I want to assure you that I will completely accept your feelings if you do not feel the same way. I will respectfully back off and continue our relationship as previously. Still, I hope you will reciprocate, as my heart dictates that I desire you.”

Ardyn could barely believe this. It felt too wonderful to be true. Like he was trapped in a beautiful dream, where the Marshal said all the things he wished he would say. Was he dreaming?

“Ouch!” Ardyn said, after pinching himself.

Cor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Ardyn?”

Ardyn looked around and broke out into the biggest smile. “Oh, this isn’t a dream! This is real! Oh, happiest of days! Happiest of days!”

A tiny hint of a smile appeared on Cor’s lips. “Am I correct in assuming that you reciprocate?”

“Oh yes, Cor! Yes, yes!” Ardyn grasped both of Cor’s hands and held them up. “I feel the same feelings as you do, and I would most certainly love to go on a date with you.”

The tiny hint transformed into a full smile. “That’s wonderful to hear. Then I have one more question.” Cor leaned in a little closer. “Would it be acceptable to kiss you now?”

Ardyn, finding himself unable to speak, nodded furiously.

“Excellent.”

Cor held the back of Ardyn’s neck and brought him in for a gentle kiss. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor, savoring in the taste and smell of the Marshall. Cor brought his other hand up into Ardyn’s hair, stroking his burgundy locks, and the kiss deepened. The two were completely oblivious to everything else, completely lost in one another and their bliss.

Meanwhile, Noctis looked down, holding a hand to the side of his face. “Well, this is super awkward.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said, looking away. “But I was correct. Being straight-forward and honest is the best way.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, sighing dreamily. “Speaking of which, Ignis, do you wanna go on a date sometime?”

The plastic bag went flying in the air and into a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in February, I found happened upon this image when I was innocently searching for Cor's height in reference to another fic I was writing: https://twitter.com/StrikerCosplay/status/818882204331872256  
> I've been obsessed with ABS ever since.  
> Also, that part about Noctis photoshopping his 8-pack is in reference to this pic: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DEMCP1uUAAAYMIs.jpg
> 
> If you want more Cordyn, I highly recommend checking out TheDarkestDandelion's AU: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333  
> There's over 70 stories in this AU, ranging in all genres, and I think it's so awesome, this universe they created. Also, Prompto is the adopted son, so there's cute Ardyn/Cor/Prompto family unit ^^ 
> 
> Also... I'm working on another Cordyn fic at the moment, which will be revealed... later. This fall, specifically. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment; constructive criticism is always welcomed if you have any ^^  
> 


End file.
